Dunkle Sterne
by Rabasta
Summary: [Finished]Wie sieht es aus hinter den Kulissen der Blacks? Einblick in das Leben hinter dem Schein...
1. 1 Kapitel

_**Titel: Dunkle Sterne**_  
**_Autor: Lenorea_**  
_**Genre: leider schwer zu sagen**_  
**_Hauptcharaktere: Narzissa, Familie Black_**  
_**Inhalt: Narzissas Leben in ihrer Familie. Es ist nicht immer so, wie es scheint. **_  
**_Anmerkungen: _**  
_**- aus Narzissas Sicht geschrieben **_  
**_- Es ist noch nicht ganz sicher, wie lang die FF wird. Das hängt von meinem Einfallsreichtum ab._**

_  
**Please read / review **  
_

_**Disclaimer: Alle Personen, sowie Orte und Namen, die aus den **_  
**_HP-Bänden bekannt sind, gehören Joanne K. Rowling _**

_**Work In Progress

* * *

**_

**Dunkle Sterne**

_Halte dich still, halte dich stumm,_

_Nur nicht forschen, warum? Warum?_

_Nur nicht bittre Fragen tauschen,_

_Antwort ist doch nur Meeresrauschen._

_Wie´s dich auch aufzuhorchen treibt,_

_Das Dunkel, das Rätsel, die Frage bleibt._

°

**1. Kapitel**

Das helle Tageslicht lugte in langen Bahnen zwischen den Ritzen der schweren Vorhänge hervor. Langsam kroch es an den Sesselbeinen hinauf, bis es schließlich die grün-samtene Sitzfläche erreicht hatte. Dort verharrte es wie eingefroren und im nächsten Augenblick verschmolz der Lichtstreifen in einer breiten Flut aus Glanz, als eine Gestalt den dunklen Stoff vor dem Fenster schwungvoll zur Seite schob. Gleißendes Sonnenlicht erfüllte den Raum und erkundete die noch so ungelegensten Winkel.

Es beschien die üppigen, bis zum Umfallen polierten Mahagonimöbel und ließ mein weißblondes Haar zu flüssigem Gold werden. In breiten Wellen strömte es über die blütenweiße Kissenpracht des Himmelbettes in der Mitte des Zimmers und funkelte verheißungsvoll jedem entgegen, der den Raum betrat.

Ich lag vollkommen bewegungslos auf dem Bett, die Augen in das Licht blinzelnd und beobachtete die im Zimmer umhertänzelnden Sonnenstrahlen, die man nur in diesem Raum des Hauses finden konnte. Nach einiger Zeit hatten meine Augen einen Strahl gefunden, von dem ich überzeugt war, in ihm müsse eine Fee wohnen, so hell leuchtete er.

Langsam erhob ich mich aus meiner Starre und setzte mich auf. Ich bemerkte kaum den Hauselfen, der mich etwas zu fragen schien, sondern glitt langsam aus dem Bett und streifte mir meinen Morgenmantel über den seidenen Stoff meines Nachthemdes. Mit nackten Füßen tappte ich über den Boden und behielt den Lichtpunkt immer im Auge.

Ich näherte mich vorsichtig – man musste leise sein, sonst könnte die Fee womöglich erschrecken – und hob die Hand, den richtigen Moment abwartend. Er kam und er verstrich, so fasziniert war ich von dem Anblick des hüpfenden Lichtpunkts, der heller war, als alles, was ich bisher gesehen hatte. Er war heller als das Licht selbst, das er verströmte, dieser winzige Punkt. Ich streckte meinen Finger aus und berührte ihn beinahe mit der Fingerspitze, als er mit einer unglaublich schnellen Bewegung wegsprang, fast flog. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte ihn verloren, als ich ihn an der Tür wieder fand. Er kreiste um den verschnörkelten Türgriff, schneller und schneller. Ich sah ihm fasziniert zu. Es schien mir, als vergehe die Zeit sehr schnell, doch in Wahrheit waren es wohl Minuten, welche die winzige Fee um das Schlüsselloch herumflog und schließlich darin verschwand. Überrascht stürzte ich ihr nach und riss die Tür auf. Ich sah mich suchend um und erstarrte.

Da saß sie auf einem Regalbrett an der Wand, um ein unendliches größer, so dass ich sie problemlos in meine Hand hätte nehmen können, und schaukelte mit den Beinen. Sie schien aus reinem, zusammengeballten Licht zu bestehen und doch konnte ich sie ansehen ohne geblendet zu werden. Ihr Gesicht ruhte inmitten flackernder Lichthaare, die um ihr Haupt umwirbelten. Sie war der Glanz und die Reinheit selbst und ich konnte mich kaum von ihr losreißen. Ich starrte sie einige Momente mit offenem Mund an und legte dann den Kopf schief. Was war sie? Sie musste ein höheres Wesen sein. Eine Göttin gar? Die Lichtgöttin? Aber was wollte sie hier? Hier im Haus der ewigen Finsternis?

Ich stand dort und verlor mich in ihrem Anblick, bis mich ein Geräusch aufschreckte. Ich versteifte mich. Es klang wie das Klicken einer Tür, die vorsichtig ins Schloss gezogen wurde. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das zierliche Geschöpf drehte ich mich nervös um und versuchte den Blick den Gang hinunter zu vermeiden. Ich wollte nicht sehen und nicht wissen, wer dort aus ihrem Zimmer getreten war und doch wusste ich es. Ich wusste wen ich dort sehen würde, den Rücken mir zugewandt, die Haare verwuschelt, die Augen müde von der schlaflosen Nacht, das Gesicht angespannt von der ewigen Angst sie könnte in bemerkt haben. Er war wieder dort gewesen, in dem für ihn verbotenen Zimmer.

Ich seufzte leise, betrat mein Zimmer und beschloss, mich noch einmal ins Bett zu legen, denn da die Blacks im Normalfall Spätaufsteher waren, pflegte man das Frühstück zu Zeiten einzunehmen, zu welchen andere Leute schon zum zweiten Mal das Vergnügen hatten zu tafeln. Das rührte wohl von den für unsere Sippe traditionellen langen Sternnächten her, doch ich hatte auch schon leise hinter unserem Rücken flüstern gehört, es käme wohl weniger von den Sternen wie von dem reichlichen Fluss an Alkohol, in welchem wir angeblich eben jenes Gestirn und den Zwang, der damit verbunden war, sowie all unser anderes Leid zu ertränken suchten. Wie viel Wahres in diesen Behauptungen steckte, konnte man wohl nur allzu deutlich an einer meiner Großtanten erkennen, die sich sogar im hohen Alter noch eine Flasche besten Rotweines pro Tag gegönnt hatte und bei jedem Schluck etwas von „...mein ganzes Leben ein einziger Alptraum..." vor sich hin gebrabbelt hatte. Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Familie über dieses Getratsche Bescheid wusste, sie dachten ja schließlich alle, wenigstens nach außen hin das perfekte, problemlose Reinblut-Vorbild abzugeben, doch in Wahrheit sah es bei uns ganz anders aus. Familienstreitigkeiten im heftigsten Sinne mit unserem Rebell Sirius, der sowieso als der würdevolle Erbe der Blacks, der er als Erstgeborener hätte sein sollen, nichts taugte, diese äußerst pikierenden Peinlichkeiten, die sich Onkel Alphard von Zeit zu Zeit leistete und dann die Tatsache, dass Andromeda sich einen Muggel angelacht hatte, wie Tante Olive so schön gesagt hatte. Sie alle drei vollkommen unschwarzmagisch und allein deshalb schon eine Schande für die gesamte Sippschaft – so hatte man zumindest als echter Black zu denken.

Sanft ließ ich mich zurück in meine Kissen sinken, spürte die weichen Federn unter mir und glitt sofort in den mir so vertrauten Zustand aus Wachen und Schlafen. Glänzende Formen, exotische Düfte und beruhigendes Licht umfing mich. Ich schwand mit jeder Sekunde mehr in dieses Reich der Träume und falschen Wahrheiten.

Ich sah zwei Gestalten. Sie standen einige Fuß von einander entfernt und doch schien ein unsichtbares Band sie zu verbinden. Sie umkreisten sich, haschten nach einander und doch berührten sie sich nie. Es war wie ein Tanz, ein einziges Spiel dem anderen möglichst nahe zu kommen und ihn dennoch nicht einmal mit dem kleinen Finger zu streifen. Alles war konzentriert auf diese nicht vorhandene Berührung der beiden Körper. Alles in ihnen strebte danach, sich zu vereinigen. Den anderem endlich nahe zu sein. Ich spürte beinahe die brennende Energie zwischen ihnen.

Unruhig drehte ich mich hin und her und schlug schweißgebadet die Augen auf.

Ich wollte nicht wissen, wer diese beiden Leute waren. Wollte keine Gewissheit über meiner Vermutung stehen lassen.

Hastig stieg ich aus dem Bett und ließ mir von dem Hauselfen, der mir zuvor schon die Vorhänge geöffnet hatte, ein Glas Wasser bringen. Ich nahm einen kleinen Schluck und behielt in einen Moment im Mund, bevor ich schluckte. Die kühle Flüssigkeit rann meinen Hals hinunter und beruhigte mich ein wenig. Ich mochte Träume nicht. Jedenfalls nicht _solche_ Träume. Was gingen mich die verborgenen, möglicherweise zwanghaft verdeckten und vertuschten Wünsche und Absichten meiner Mitmenschen an? Denn daran, dass es Dinge solcher Art waren, die mich nächtlich immer wieder aufs Neue besuchten, zweifelte ich schon seit längerem nicht mehr.

* * *

Vielen Dank für´s Lesen :)

Ich freue mich über alle Kommentare

Viele Grüße

Andra


	2. Kapitel

Ja, ich weiß, ich habe sehr lange gebraucht für dieses 2. Kapitel, aber jetzt habe ich es doch endlich geschafft, es fertig zu stellen. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse. Vielleicht ist es eine kleine Entschädigung, dass der Epilog nur noch ein, zwei Tage auf sich warten lassen wird, weil ich in nochmal überarbeiten muss...

Grüße, Andra

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört wieder mal nichts, nur die Story, alles andere gehört Rowling. (Die Namen Olive und Chepheus sind von cennet übernommen)  
_Widmung:_ Dieses Kapitel ist meinem lieben Rettman-Cookie Gwen gewidmet! Nochmals alles, alles Gute zum Geburtstag, liebes Gwen! (Und Danke für dein Beta-Lesen ;))

**

* * *

**

**2. Kapitel**

Ich hastete schnellen Schrittes die Treppe hinunter und hielt den Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet. Keines Falles wollte ich die abgetrennten Hauselfenköpfe auf den Stufen sehen.  
Ich fragte mich jedes Mal, auch jetzt noch, wenn ich an ihnen vorbeieilte, was meine Mutter nur zu dieser Tat veranlasst hat. Es ist schmachvoll für diese Kreaturen, selbst wenn sie uns unterlegen sind. Inzwischen weiß ich natürlich, zu was sie alles fähig ist, doch in meiner Jugend sah ich ihre boshaften Seiten nicht. Oder wollte sie nicht sehen.  
Ich hörte schon die Stimmen meiner Verwandten aus dem Esszimmer und beeilte mich noch ein wenig mehr. Lautlos drückte ich die schwere Türklinge herunter und die Türe schwang mühelos auf. Ich stand ein paar Meter von dem großen Esstisch entfernt und hatte eine gute Sicht auf das Geschehen. Doch anscheinend war Onkel Alphard der einzige, der mich überhaupt bemerkte. Alle übrigen Geister waren in den Bann einer hitzigen Wortfechterei gezogen.  
Es war nicht unbedingt schwer die beiden Hauptstreithähne ausfindig zu machen, denn die zwei saßen sich in der Mitte der Tafel genau gegenüber. Bild und Spiegelbild.  
Wäre Luft nur um einen Hauch entzündbarer, hätte ich geschworen, sie würde im nächsten Moment Feuer fangen unter den vernichtenden Blicken, die zwischen den beiden ausgetauscht wurden.  
„Ach ja, und was bitte schön soll so schlimm daran sein ein Baby zu bekommen?", fauchte Sirius in eben diesem Moment.  
„Liebster Cousin, du hast die Lage anscheinend wieder einmal völlig verkannt. Es geht nicht im Geringsten darum, _dass_ Andromeda ein Kind erwartet, sondern _was_ für ein Kind sie erwartet.", antwortete Bellatrix in einem entgegen ihrer blitzenden Augen gelassenen Tonfall.  
„Pass auf was du sagst, Cousine!", erzürnte sich Sirius umso mehr. „Was denkst du ist an dem Kind anders als an jedem anderen, _reinblütigen_ Kind!" Seine Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen.  
„Die Reinblütigkeit?", erwiderte Bellatrix spöttisch und gestattete sich ein verhaltenes Zucken der Mundwinkel.  
Nicht nur ich wandte den Kopf zu Sirius, als er plötzlich aufsprang und seinen Zauberstab zog. „Das Blut von diesem Kind wird auch nicht schlechter sein als euer aller! Ihr verfluchtes Pack von fanatischen Reinblütern seid um keinen Deut besser, nur weil ihr sagen könnt, dass ihr mit allen euch bekannten Zauberern, die von höherem Stand sind, verwandt seid! Was macht euer Reinblut schon aus euch? Ihr seid auch nur Menschen, die sich etwas auf ihre jahrhundertlange Inzucht einbilden!", fauchte Sirius und ich konnte seinen rasenden Zorn förmlich schmecken.  
Ich traute mich kaum zu atmen. Die Luft schien zum Zerreißen gespannt und sogar Regulus' Semmelschneiden war verstummt.  
Im Nachhinein kommt es mir seltsam vor, dass keiner eingriff. Meine Mutter saß mit am Tisch und verfolgte das Geschehen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, während Tante Olive ihre Empörung über das unerhörte und für einen Black unverzeihliche Verhalten ihres Sohnes schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Alphard dagegen erfreute sich gelassen in einem der schweren Sessel sitzend und ein Buch auf dem Schoß haltend an dem ihm bietenden Spektakel.  
Olive's Gatte dagegen war, sofern mich mein Gedächtnis nicht trügt, zu diesem Zeitpunkt geschäftlich unterwegs. Ein ewiges Ärgernis Olives.  
Und dann geschah das für diesen schwülen Sommertag Unentrinnbare.  
Wie in der Zeitlupe erfasste ich, wie Sirius den Zauberstab hob. Seine ganze Wut und Abscheu aufbringend bellte er den ersten Fluch, der ihm in den Sinn kam.

„_Stupor!"_

Ich sah Sirius verzerrte Miene, Bellatrix überraschtes Augenblinzeln und hörte Regulus erschrocken einatmen, als der geballte Fluch Bellatrix Brust traf und sie nach hinten schleuderte.  
Ihr Körper wurde gegen die Wand geworfen und sie rutschte langsam daran herunter. Bewegungslos blieb sie in sich zusammengesunken am Boden sitzen und über ihr zierte eine dünne Blutspur die cremefarbene Tapete.  
Ich war wie gelähmt und stand noch immer an der Tür, während Onkel Alphard, geschmeidiger als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte, aus seinem Sessel hochsprang um zu der anscheinend Bewusstlosen zu eilen. Meine Mutter schrie spitz auf und Tante Olive, die gerade im Begriff war, zu der Verwundeten zu laufen, musste sie stützen, als ihre zitternden Beine unter ihr nachgaben.  
Doch Sirius Reaktion war die überraschenste. Mit einem Satz war er auf dem Tisch und schon wieder auf der anderen Seite herunter, bevor überhaupt jemand es bemerkte, und stürzte zu seiner Cousine. Er kniete sich vor sie und nahm mit einer Behutsamkeit, die ich ihm niemals im Leben zugetraut hätte, ihre Hand in die seine. Er hatte erstaunlich große Hände im Gegensatz zu ihr. Beide waren sie feingliedrig, doch Sirius waren um einiges kräftiger. Er schob ihren Umhang beiseite und fühlte nach ihrem Puls, während er sie mit einem Feuer in den Augen betrachtete, das ich für ein Gemisch aus Aufregung, Panik und Faszination hielt. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass ihr Herzschlag noch vorhanden war, strich er ihr vorsichtig die Haare aus dem Gesicht und hob sie ein wenig von der Wand weg, um die Wunde am Hinterkopf zu begutachten, doch er wurde unsanft von Tante Olive zur Seite gestoßen. Sie nahm sich Bellatrix an und winkte meine Mutter zu sich, die auf wackligen Beinen zu ihr gestakst kam.  
Sirius und ich beobachteten aus ganz verschiedenen Gründen, wie Mutter die vielen schwarz gelockten Haare ihrer Tochter beiseite schob und sich schließlich mit zitternder Stimme vernehmen ließ: „Alphard, bitte... Da muss ein ausgebildeter Heiler ran, ich will nichts falsch machen."  
Sirius war schon im Begriff, sie selbst aufzuheben und nicht erst auf die Hilfe seines Onkels zu warten, als seine Mutter ihn zornfunkelnd anfuhr: „Lass sie liegen, Junge! Siehst du eigentlich was du angerichtet hast! Wie kannst du es wagen, den Zauberstab gegen ein ehrenhaftes Familienmitglied zu richten!" Sirius blickte ihr nicht weniger aufgebracht in die Augen. „Also wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich Andromeda oder jemand anderen vom Familienstammbaum gepusteten angreife! Ja? GUT! SCHÖN! Da sieht man mal, wie weit ihr geht nur um euer verfluchtes Reinblut zu schützen!"  
Er wandte den Kopf ab und versuchte einen Blick auf Bellatrix zu erhaschen, die jedoch vom Rücken meiner Mutter, beabsichtigt oder unbeabsichtigt, verdeckt war.  
Alphard hob Bellatrix jedoch in diesem Moment behutsam auf und trug sie zu einem der beiden Sessel, auf dem er eben noch gesessen hatte. Ihre schwerlidrigen Augen flackerten kurz und fielen dann wieder zu. Den Himbeermund leicht geöffnet, einen feinen Blutspritzer auf der weißen Wange und die Haare ihr Gesicht einrahmend hätte man sie beinahe für tot halten können, wenn sich nicht ihre Brust beständig gehoben und gesenkt hätte.  
Sie sah tödlich schön aus.  
Eine reine und absolut perfekte Schönheit, die nicht nur mich völlig verzauberte. Sirius Augen hingen an ihr und er sah nicht so aus, als hätte er die aufgebrachte Drohung seiner Mutter, sie sei noch lange nicht mit ihm fertig, überhaupt wahrgenommen. Er hastete zu den beiden und half Alphard Bellatrix sorgfältig zwischen die Kissen zu betten.  
Während dieser ganzen Aufregung war mich gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich mich immer noch an der Tür befand und so ging ich rasch zum Tisch hinüber und ließ mich neben meiner Mutter nieder. Sie atmete langsam und hatte die Finger gegen die Nasenwurzel gepresst. Ich merkte, wie ein Gefühl in mir hochkroch, das ich so selten empfand, dass man es als nie hätte bezeichnen können. Es war Neid. Wenn ich so verletzt gewesen wäre, hätte sie höchstens einmal kurz aufgesehen um zu beurteilen, ob ich alleine wieder hochkomme oder ob sie doch einen ihrer Angestellten schicken sollte, mir zu helfen. Natürlich wusste ich, mit welchen Gaben meine Schwester ausgezeichnet war und deshalb für die Familie Black ein Segen, und doch konnte ich es nicht verhindern, dass beklemmende Bitterkeit in mir aufstieg. Ich sah die Erschöpfung einer Mutter, die gerade Höllenqualen durchlebt hatte, weil sie dachte, sie käme zu spät, um ihren geliebten Sprössling zu retten und ich wusste, dass sie diesen Ausdruck nie meinetwegen aufsetzten würde.  
Schnell schluckte ich meine Verbitterung hinunter und setzte eine undurchdringliche Miene auf, als meine Mutter den Kopf hob. Um meine wahren Gefühle zu zeigen war ich zu stolz. Und so sollte es immer bleiben.


	3. Epilog

Hier kommt also der Epilog, wie versprochen ;)  
Viel Spaß, und ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar. :)

Zuerst allerdings noch ein paar längst fällige Antworten:

silberflügel: Ich hoffe, das Unverstandene hat sich ein wenig geklärt ;) Aber um noch mal auf die Sache mit den Träumen zurückzukommen: Sie ist ein sehr emfpfindsamer Mensch, der die Leute erstens gut einschätzen kann und außerdem Sachen bemerkt, die anderen nicht auffallen... Hilft dir das weiter?

BlackMagic: Oh, vielen Dank -lacht- Gut erkannt übrigens, es handelt sich wirklich um Bella und Sirius ;)

So, jetzt gehts aber wirklich in die letzte Runde...

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört immer noch nichts außer der Story, alles andere gehört Rowling. Die Namen „Olive" und „Chepheus" sind allerdings von cennet übernommen.  
Wichtig: Es ist alles Gegenwart, nur das _kursive_ ist Vergangenheit.

**Epilog**

Meine Hand umklammert das Eisengeländer, das eines der großen Fenster von Malfoy Manor ziert. Die Nacht ist klar und kalt. Keine Wolke verdeckt die Sterne. Nur ein kleiner Nebelschimmer umfängt den Mond mit seinen langen, schmeichelnden Armen.  
Es hat ganz plötzlich abgefrischt. Dunkle, unheilschwangere Gewitterwolken waren am Himmel aufgezogen und schienen die Welt unter sich zu erdrücken. Es hat nicht lange gedauert und schon sind die ersten Tropfen auf den Boden gefallen. Die schwüle Luft hat sich in eine kühle Brise und schließlich in einen tobenden Sturm verwandelt. Doch nun ist auch dieser vorüber und für Ende August ist es ungewöhnlich kalt, vor allem nachdem zuvor wochenlang bleierne Schwere geherrscht hatte, genau wie damals. Im Nachhinein erscheint es mir als die perfekte Ironie, dass das Wetter den Zustand zu dieser Zeit im Hause Black so passend wiedergegeben hat.  
Immer wieder muss ich an diesen unvergesslichen Tag vor vielen Jahren denken, an welchem es Sirius zu viel wurde. Zu viel schwarzmagische Gedanken um ihn herum, zu viele muggelfeindliche Streitereien, und zu viel bittersüße, makellose Schönheit.  
Es musste irgendwann einfach geschehen. Und ich hätte es wissen müssen.  
Beide, Bella und Sirius, haben sie gedacht, er sei nur wegen der Ansichten anderer gegangen, doch eigentlich war es wegen ihr. Er sah sich ihr ausgeliefert, vielleicht war er sich dessen nicht klar, doch im Grunde wusste er, dass er ihr verfallen war und er sich nicht daraus retten konnte. Es wäre nicht nur ein katastrophaler Verlust seines Ansehens bei seinen lieben Freunden gewesen, sondern hätte ihm sämtlichen Beifall in der Familie versprochen. Dinge, die er verachtete. Er wäre lieber gestorben, als zuzugeben, dass ihm seine Cousine den Kopf verdreht hatte und doch war es so. Wie sagt man so schön, was sich liebt, das neckt sich. Doch in diesem speziellen Fall sollte es heißen, was sich liebt, das hasst sich.

_Sirius stand mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt vor Bellatrix' Zimmertür und wartete.  
Onkel Alphard hatte einen weiteren Heiler zu Rate gezogen, der noch nicht im Ruhestand war, um Bellatrix kritischen Zustand zu beobachten. Die beiden diagnostizierten eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung, ein angebrochenes Handgelenk und außerdem eine kleine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf. Das Handgelenk und die Platzwunde waren mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs wieder in Ordnung, doch die Gehirnerschütterung blieb – dafür waren die Methoden noch nicht ausgereift genug und so hieß es abwarten. Meine Mutter hatte beschlossen, Bellatrix im Haus zu behalten und nicht etwa nach St. Mugo's zu schicken, wo sie nicht immer bei ihr hätte sein können. Und so lag sie nun totenblass in ihrem Bett und sah mehr denn je aus wie ein Todesengel. __  
Tante Olive und meine Mutter kamen leise flüsternd aus der Tür und wandten sich zur Treppe. Mit einem Satz war Sirius bei ihnen. „Wie geht's ihr?"  
_„_WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN?",_ _kreischte Olive in markerschütterndem Tonfall. „Bist du nun zufrieden mit dir, wo du den vielversprechensten Nachkommen der Blacks beinahe umgebracht hättest?"  
__Sirius Miene verdüsterte sich. „Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, sie zu töten. Ich wollte ihr nur größt mögliche Schmerzen zufügen." __  
Olive's Augen weiteten sich und mit einem Klatschen verpasste sie ihrem Sohn eine gehörige Ohrfeige. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und ballte die Hände so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Ich lasse mir nicht alles gefallen! Ihr könnt nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass ihr mir all das an den Kopf werfen könnt, von wegen Muggelabschaum und dass ich dann nur da sitze und euch geduldig zuhöre! Ihr könnt mich alle mal! Verstanden! Ich GEHE! Ich hau' ab aus diesem Drecksloch! Macht doch mit eurem Mist was ihr wollt, aber lasst mich in Ruhe sterben!" Damit rauschte er an ihnen vorbei und konnte so die von Zorn überwältigte Miene seiner Mutter und das ruhige, geistesabwesende Gesicht seiner Tante nicht mehr sehen, als sie ihm nachstarrten. _

Ich dachte damals, ich sei nun schlauer als vorher. Dieser Vorfall hatte mir gezeigt, wie schief sich doch alles entwickeln konnte. Wie sich unsere intakte Familie in eine hässliche und zerklüftete Sache entwickelt hatte, weiß ich allerdings erst jetzt, so viel Zeit später.  
Und doch war ich der Meinung erkennen zu können, welche Sterne so hell leuchten wie sie scheinen und welche nicht.

**- Finis -**


End file.
